Field
The disclosure relates to wireless communication, and specifically to a system and method for calibrating WLAN access points for accurate WLAN-based location services.
Related Art
Over the years, enhanced technology has allowed for individuals to more accurately determine their positions. For example, the advent of Global Position System (GPS) first allowed military personnel to determine their position to a very high degree of accuracy using a network of satellites orbiting the planet. This technology was eventually extended to the public sector, where it has flourished, beginning, with in-car GPS devices for mapping driving routes.
Over the years, the complexity of cellular telephone has dramatically increased, and now typically includes a GPS receiver for allowing location services. The GPS receiver in cellular telephones operates in the same manner as stand-alone GPS receivers, relying on signals from the GPS satellite network to calculate a position. Once this position is known, the device can utilize the information in a number of different ways. For example, a common application is still to use the determined location for mapping purposes. However, there are a host of other applications, such as geo-fence applications, in which the device will perform certain functions and/or configure itself in certain ways depending on its location.